Duo's surprise
by Wren Martin
Summary: This is the original version of Itsu kitto aeru. This has little to do with it but the original idea! I thought I'd leave it up since it was well liked! I do not intend to finish it! read if you want to see the original verison!
1. Default Chapter

Hello again

Hello again!! Thanks to everyone who wrote me a review on my last story!! (I feel so loved…) This will be a romance/ action fic in later parts! This just a short part to see if I get any interest so please review =)

(thoughts)

"spoken words"

{authors notes}

Duo's surprise

A.C. 198

She slipped down the ally way hopping that no one had seen her. (It was just a piece of bread. It's not like I robbed them or any thing… That was stupid, I should have been more careful. Duo would have been disappointed in me! ) "Heather are you all right, I heard someone almost caught you!!" It was Sherri her best, and only friend. "I'm alright I don't know what happened. I guess I'm just preoccupied with the chance to see my brother again! I'm going to have to wait till nightfall to go see him now." Heather exclaimed with regret. " She went that way" they heard with the sound of dogs barking in the distance. "Shit! Let's get out of here" Sherri exclaimed as they took off running.

Several hours later

(I can't believe I'm actually going to see him!) Heather thought. Her hands shacking a bit. (I haven't seen Duo since he left to fight in his gundam 4 years ago) 

{Heather is Duo's only sister. They were two years apart in age. Making her 16 years old. When Duo was 6, and she was 4, their parents died in car wreck. From then on they lived alone on the streets of L2.With a short stay in the maxwell church. [ where they adopted their last name ] Heather was trained with Duo all along & could handle the Gundam quite well, but DR. J felt that she was too young at 12 to handle the mission. Leaving her behind on the streets of L2. She, and Sherri have always followed the reports on the gundams, but got tipped off to the stay of the pilots at the Winner estate, and couldn't pass it up. Also she has the other Gundam, the Gundam Angel, and wants to join in the battle with the others.} 

She stopped to look at her self in a puddle. She had Sherri help her braid her waste length strawberry/blonde hair into a single braid. (I look a lot like him now.. I have the same heart shaped face, and stubby nose. I even have the violet eyes. Most people say I'm a smart-ass just like him too…) She chuckled softly at that one. "Well it's now or never " She said with a sigh, and knocked on the door. 

The door was opened slowly by a short blonde guy with blonde eyes. "Can I help you with something?" Quatre asked politely while taking in the strange girl dressed completely in black with a single braid. (you know she reminds me of Duo…..) "um, yeah I'm looking for a Duo Maxwell. ….Alright but, who are you? Well …. My name is .. Heather Maxwell." She noticed his eyes widen a bit at her name. "Well, follow me.. Quatre said motioning her to follow. After what seemed like hours of walking they finally reached a door. "Please wait here, a minuet"

Quatre walked in to the small living room to find all the pilots. Trowa, and Wu Fei were playing chess, and Heero, and Duo were watching tv. "Um .. Duo there's someone here to see you named … Heather." Duo's eyes widened and he bolted into the hallway. Heero raised an eye brow, and followed him. As did the others. They found Duo hugging the mysterious girl. "Hey guys, I'd like you to meet my little sister."

To Be continued

I know that was kind of boring, but I will get to the action, and romance later=) Please let me know what you think! It's not going to be yaoi!! (I know Goma Ryu is thrilled=0) ja ne Usagi Maxwell 


	2. chapter 2

Hello everybody

Hello everybody!=) Thanks for all the great reviews!!! (you guys are great) sorry it has taken me so long to write this second part!! I was sick this past week=(it was the Kroger Virus, I tell ya….lol) anyways, I hope it won't take me too long to get the next part!(homework for 3days in 10th grade is scary!!!!) I'll have something up in a week or Gomma Ryu can kill Trunks in her story (nnnooooooooo!!!!!!!) okay on with the story=) 

This is probably going to be a bit slow, but I'm working on the future romance, & action parts. I still haven't decided who I'm going to pair Heather up with!! If you have a sugestion leave in your review, or email me at duomoon173@cs.com arigato (thanks) Usagi Maxwell

"spoken words"

(thought)

{Authors naration}

Duo's Surprise, part 2

{Recap from last part! A strange girl has arrived at the Winner Mansion on L2. We left off at…….. "Hey guys, this is my sister Heather………….."

"Maxwell has a sister"! WuFei exclaimed the first to speak "Well I can see the resemblance." WuFei gestured at the all black clothing, and long braid with a snort.

{The other pilots still stare on in shock.} "So ….. What brings ya here Heather? Well.. …… around 4 years ago 

* flashback*

"Hey Heather, I think you have a mission.." Sherri called from the stolen lab top. {They were in a shabby one-room apartment in the poor district of L2. It had no heat, electricity, or running water, and one of the windows was broken. Not bad for a 13, and a 12 year old girl on their own. It was a week before Christmas, and the temperature controls for the colony were malfunctioning again. So it was about –16 degrees out side.} "What does it say Sherri?"

Pilot 06

New mission orders

Pilot 06 disregard your previous mission. You are to take the gundam Dark Angel, and join with pilots; 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, and help them with the war. More information on pilot whereabouts will follow shortly.

J

"If you're a pilot, then what took you so long to find the five of us" Heero said suddenly interjecting. "I was just getting to that.." Heather said sounding slightly annoyed. "Anyway, long story short, I spent the last four years looking for you guys. Let me tell you… you guys were not easy to find. Needless to say the next set of orders never came. And to answer your question {she said gesturing to Heero} it took me so long because, I was twelve, and a half years old when that mission came. I had no money. And no school experience outside of Dr. J's training, and a few years at the Maxwell Church. How many people do you know that would give a job to a 12-year-old kid? I could have stolen a cargo shuttle, but I had no idea of where to begin looking for you guys." {She finally finished. While messing with the end of her braid nervously} "Well, I'm glad you finally found us Heather." {Duo said with a smile.} I guess I should introduce you to the guys! The short blonde guy is Quatre Winner. 

{ Quatre smiles politely, and says "Hello Heather.} He owns this wonderful little place, and pilots the Gundam Sandrock . To his right the tall guy with the brown hair covering one eye is Trowa Barton . {Trowa gives a slight smile, and nods his head} He pilots the Gundam Heavyarms. To his right, the short Chinese guy with his hair in a ponytail is Wufei Chang . {Wufei gives Duo a slight glare, and mumbles something resembling "Maxwell…" He also nods his head.} He pilots the Shenglong, or Altron, or Nataku, or whatever else you wanna call it Gundam. {Another glare to Duo} and lastly that is Heero Yuy. {Heero, grunts a reply} He pilots the Wing Zero Gundam." {There's a long ackward silence} " Well why don't I show you to a room, so you can freshen up" {Quatre said breaking the silence} "follow me"

Ten minuets later

"Well… this should do. Your right across the hall form Duo, and Heero's in the room next door. Dinner is in two hours. {Heather looks in awe around the room} "Huh….." "I said are those the only cloths you have to wear? Well ….. yeah …. {She replied blushing} "I can borrow some things from one of my sisters. Thanks Quatre! No problem, I'll leave some cloths on the armchair. The bedrooms right through there, there should be fresh towels in the bathroom. {Quatre said walking out of the room, and closing the doors behind them} 

"Wow….. I can't believe this…… {She said walking into the bedroom.} "This is huge….." {She walked into the bathroom, and her jaw dropped} "Oh, my god. ……. I've lived in apartments smaller then this bathtub" {(Well, I guess a bath couldn't hurt) she said reaching over, and turning the warm water on. She walked back out to the bedroom, and found a white fuzzy robe, and slippers. She dropped her dirty cloths in a pile on the corner of the bed. She stepped into the water} "My god that's hot! {She said not used to such warm water. She slowly slipped into the water.} "awww…….. I could get used to this….. {She reached back and pulled the rubber band out of her hair, and slowly pulled the sections out. Then dunked her head into the water. Then she begin the tidous task of scrubbing her skin till it shined. 

On L2 the weather control device often malfunctioned, and had below zero temperatures. Most often there would be at least a six-month interval between rain. Heather being as poor as she was only could wash her self when it rained. So the bath was a major treat. 

"I had better get out of here, I'm getting all pruney" {She said with a laugh. She came out of the bath to find a rather large pile of clothing on the edge of her bed.} "My gosh, how many sisters does he have?" {She finally settled on a dark red v-neck sweeter, and tight black pants that bowed out slightly below the knee. And some back clunky boots. She went and got her bag that she carried everything that she owned in, pulled out the eyeliner, and lipstick that she saved for special occasions.} "Well, I guess this is a special occasion." {She went back into the bathroom, and dried her hair. Just as she was dividing it to be braided. She stopped, and looked in the mirror .} "You know, I think it's time for a change." {She pulled the top layer of her hair back with a clip, and left the rest of it loose. She looked quite a bit different with the makeup, and hair. Mainly because after she washed it, it lightened back to its normal strawberry blonde color. The red shirt really brought out the purple color in her eyes.

knock knock* "Hey Heather are you ready for dinner? Yeah I'm coming! {She was half way across the room, and then she remembered something} "I'll be out in a minuet" {She ran back, and fished through her bag, and found what she was looking for. A single silver cross. With a smaller cross carved out of the middle. She put it on, and ran out the door.

To be continued

So what did you think?? I know it was kind of slow, but I had to get the explanation parts out of the way=) I still need your suggestions on who to put Heather with. Please Review!! You can send suggestions to [duomoon173@cs.com][1]So what will happen at dinner? What will the other pilots think of Heather? What will Heather's first mission with the boys be? All this in more in the next chapter!! Ja ne Usagi Maxwell 

   [1]: mailto:duomoon173@cs.com



	3. chapter 3

Hello!! I'm finally writing the next part!! Sorry I took so long=( but I'm back!! I wrote a new song fic but I'm not sure whether or not to put it up! It gives a way who Heather falls in love with!! Anyways enjoy, & please read & review!!  
"Spoken words"  
(Thoughts)  
  
Duo's surprise chapter 3  
All Duo could do was gasp as his sister came out of her room. He had never seen her dress like a girl. She always had worn baggy cloths. (Looks like his eyes are going to come out of their sockets!) Heather thought with a smile. "What's wrong with you? You act like you didn't know that I was a girl!" She said with a relatively serious expression on her face. "Well it's just that.... Your hairs so... um.... I didn't know you had red highlights in your hair.... And um..... well.... I don't know!!" He finished blushing a slight bit. "It's okay Duo, I wasn't positive that I was a girl until today either!" She finished with a smile. "Lets go I'm starved!!" Duo started to smile too. "You look it too!" He said indicating her skinny form. She punched him lightly in the shoulder. "You would be too!" She put her arm around her brother's shoulder. "Your going to have to help me, I feel like I'm going to get lost in this place!" and with that they headed to the dining room.  
They were the last to get there of course. "It's about time Maxwell" Wufei trailed off when he caught sight of Heather. Duo took a seat beside Quatre. Heather took the seat next to him, and across from Heero. "Cool, you got pizza!!" Duo said suddenly braking the silence. Duo and Heather then proceeded to dig into the pizza. All the pilots, {except for Duo} seemed surprised at how hungry she was. (I have the feeling that someone's watching me, but every time I look up nobody's looking at me... I think it might be that Heero guy, but he hasn't said anything yet.)  
About an hour, and four pizza's later.... "So where's this Gundam of yours?" Wufei suddenly cut in. "It in an old factory, a couple of hours north of here. Are there any extra mobile suit parts up there?" Heero suddenly cut in. "Well.... There used to be some, but I haven't, been there in a while... I'm not sure if they're any good any more." Well I'll go with you just in case." Heero said in monotone "Be ready at 7. 7 a.m." Heather exclaimed suddenly looking pale. "Yeah....." "But... It's so cold at that time in the morning. Gosh, my hands will freeze to my Gundam.... Baka, we leave at 7" Heero got up, and left the room. A few minuets of silence passed then "What the hell does baka mean??" Heather exclaimed.  
"I can't believe this.... I have to get up at 7a.m., just because he says so! Who died, and made him king. Grrrrrrr, and what the hell does baka mean!! I wouldn't worry about it, he calls me bake all the time." Heather nearly jumped out of her skin. "Look Heero lives for the mission, and it's not wise to cross him unless you have a death wish! She paused in her passing. "You'd better get some sleep, because when the perfect soldier says 7, you damn well better be ready at 7." Duo finished with a smile.   
Duo stood out in the hall way for a minute. (You know, I should go talk to Heero) He walked down to the hanger. (I knew I'd find him here) Duo thought with a smirk. "Oi, Heero, can I talk to you for a sec" Duo yelled to the pilot in Wing Zero. (No response I'll take that as a yes.) He climbed up Wing Zero. "What do you want baka?" It's just that... you know it wouldn't kill you to be nice to Heather." Heero paused at the mention of her name. "Duo, she's a pilot I shouldn't need to baby her. (But you're worried about her.... No I'm not!) "If you're so worried about her, maybe she shouldn't be a pilot.." (liar....) "Heero you're so impossible sometimes" Duo exclaimed storming off.  
6:51 A.m.  
(Why can't I sleep??) She thought rolling over. (Why can't I get him out of my head... He's such an ass anyway. I don't need him, I can take care of myself....) and with that she trailed off.   
Bang, Bang  
"Get up it's time to go" Heero yelled sounding angry. Heather fell out the side of her bed. She looked at the clock. "gesh, it's 7:01" she grumbled rubbing her back.   
Bang,Bang!! "Aright, already I'm coming!!!" Heather yelled.  
To be continued......  
<<<<<<_  
Usagi Maxwell the goddess of Death 0;) >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>   
_


	4. chapter 4

Hello again=) 2 parts in one night

Hello again=) 2 parts in one night!! I am very proud of my self!!! I hope you like this part!! This one is less boring then the others!! Anyways please Review!!!!

"Spoken words"

(Thoughts)

{Author notes}

Duo's surprise chapter 4

(Why do I need to get up so early??) Heather thought stumbling into the bathroom. She looked at her self in the mirror (I really need to get some more sleep! I look like I'm a zombie!) She hadn't had much sleep that night, her mind just wouldn't settle. "Shit!!" She said rubbing the toe she had just stubbed. "It's going to be a long day!" She said with a sigh. She decided to wear a dark red tank top, jeans, and a pair of black boots. Then she pulled her hair into a ponytail high on her head to try to keep it out of the way. Although it still hung to the bottom of her shoulder blades. She walked over to her window (hmm… it looks like there's still frost on the ground. I better grab a jacket.) She went over, and picked up a black leather jacket. (Oh, I like this…)

Heather walked into the kitchen, and immediately noticed Heero leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. (He looks pissed..) "Let's go," He said the moment he noticed her, and walked out the door. "Well excuse me, for being twenty minuets late" She said grabbing a pop tart of the counter {They probably don't have pop tarts, but they were the first thing I thought of} "I warned you didn't I" She jumped at the sound of the voice, and turned around to see Duo standing in the doorway. She raised an eyebrow at his being up so early. "What, you thought anyone around here could sleep through that wake up call?" Duo said rubbing his eyes. With that She followed in the direction in which Heero had left. 

Heather was about to reach for the heater button in the truck when Heero suddenly said "don't touch anything" She let out a sigh, and slouched back in her seat, and pouted for about five minuets. Then she suddenly remembered the pop tarts, and dug them out of her pocket, and ate in silence.

(Well at least she doesn't talk as much as Duo…. Don't start thinking about her again. You have a mission to complete.) He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She was turned away from him looking out the window. He then slipped back into his thoughts. 

About an hour later……. "Stop" Heather suddenly called out causing Heero to slam on the brakes. "I think we're here" She said looking out across a vast field of grass that went on for miles. "There's nothing here," Heero said giving her a glare. "That's the point stupid, it's under ground!" Heero was angry enough to smack her, but as if sensing this she jumped out of the truck, and said "we walk from here."

(I know this has to be the place.. Where is the box??) She said looking around for the access box. (That was one long trip. If there had been any more tension in that van…. I've got to stop thinking about that!! There is no way he could feel like that! And even if he did I can't stand him!!!) She suddenly got her foot stuck in a hole. She had to tough so hard to get it out she fell over. ***Creak*** "What was that?" Heero yelled moving towards her. "I'm not sure!" ***creak*** "Shit I think it's the roof!!" All of the sudden the spot where she had fallen fell threw! "ahhh" Heero dived to the edge of the hole, and managed to grab her hand. "AHHH, please don't let go of me" She cried out dangling over a hole with nothing below her but darkness……

To be continued…………………

Hey, so whatcha think?? I hope you liked it!! I'll try to get the next chapter up asap!! I've got a band concert this week, and the pre holiday work load in high school isn't easy=0 I'll have to have Goma Ryu help me too get motivation to get the next chapter up!! Ja'ne

Usagi Maxwell The Goddess of Death 0;) 


	5. chapter 5

<<<<

Hello everybody =) I finally got this chapter finished!! Sorry I took so long, I didn't mean to leave you hanging! Lol (okay, I'll stop with the corny jokes now =) Only 4 days till Christmas break!!!!! I'll be able to post more often then! I even have a Christmas story (if I ever finish this one!) so enjoy, and let me know whatcha think ;)

"spoken words"

(Thoughts)

Duo's surprise chapter 5

"AHHH… Heero, don't let go of me!" Heather cried as Heero grabbed her wrist. His grip on her wrist was the only thing keeping her from plunging into the darkness below. "I'm trying not too!" Heero said with a grunt. He felt her slowly slipping out of his grip. (I don't want to die…) Heather thought trying not to panic. (I can't let her fall!) Heero thought, as he felt her slipping a little more. (I won't let her fall..) Heero suddenly gave a strong tug, and fell over backwards. With Heather landing on top of him. (This is kind of emberacing…..) Heather thought immediately jumping back off Heero so he could sit up. "Thanks Heero…." "creak" "shit, not again…" The roof caved in completely

Heero grabbed a railing, and swung himself over. "kuso" (she was just out of my reach) Heero thought looking over the railing for her. "Heather!?!" He walked down the dark corridor until he found a power grid, and switched it on. He saw a long row of mobile suits of all models, and types. Then he spotted one that stood out among the rest. (That must be the Gundam ) Heero thought moving towards some nearby steps. "Heather!?!" (Where could she have gone?)

He came to a stop at the Gundam, and looked up at it. The Gundam Dark Angel was; almost all black, with red trim. It had a golden halo, and wing resembling those of The Gundam Wing Zero. {*authors note.. Think of the wing zero from endless waltz…*} 

Suddenly a rock fell, and almost hit Heero on the head. "What the….." He trailed off noticing a familiar ponytail snaking down the side of the bent knee. "Heather!?!" (kuso) he started climbing up the Gundam at an astonishing speed.

Sure enough it was Heather laying face down on the leg of her Gundam.With her ponytail hanging over the side of it's massive leg. 

Heero rolled her over begging to panic. She had a large gash on her forehead. Although no longer bleeding, it didn't look so good. He also noticed her arm hanging at a weird angle. (It's definitely dislocated……) Heero said feeling the bones in her shoulder. (Well, at least she's not awake for this…) Heero thought positioning her arm, to set it……

"AHHHHHHH…… Shit, that hurt.." Heather cried out, snapping awake to find her self looking straight into Heero's dark blue eyes. She gulped, and thought… (He's so close…. I can feel his breath on my face…. Don't blush…don't blush…) She thought begging to blush."When need to get out of here!" Heero suddenly stated pulling abruptly away from Heather. Heather shut her eyes again, in a meager attempt to keep the room from spinning. "Can you fly it?" Heero gestured to the looming Gundam. "Of course" she replied rubbing her sore shoulder. "Let's go, I'm flying" Heero said abruptly. "But…." She paused as the room started to spin again, and she lost her balance. "Eep !!" Heero grabbed her before she could fall, and with out another word he carried her up to the cockpit.

Somehow he managed to get her in a position under the harness so that he could still pilot. Within minuets she fell asleep on his shoulder, and he started the journey back to the safehouse.

To be Continued……..

Well I hope you liked it =) In the next part Heather goes on her next mission. Will they be able to admit their feelings?? Sorry it's so short=)

Ja ne usagi maxwell the goddess of death 0;)

Also I would like to make a complaint! Toonami took Gundam Wing off!!!! I'm really mad about this!!!!


End file.
